


The Great History of Peace

by JasperKnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Clexa babies, F/F, F/M, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Intersex, Middle Ages, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperKnight/pseuds/JasperKnight
Summary: Journey of Lexa and Clarke from slave and noble to commander and queen. From turmoil to peace. (Sorry about the summary)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is read kind of like someone is reading a history book to some one or to themselves. I'm a bit jet lagged so please excuse mistakes. Thank you for giving this story a shot. (I will edit and add to chapters old and new as I go.)

     Clarke looks to her left, she gazes lovingly at the sight next to her. Her wife. The Commander of all lands East near the plentiful Asian lands. As far north as Greenland and as far south as the deserts of Egypt. And As far West as Wales, Ireland and Scotland. At the heart is the Commander’s city of Polis in Rome. There are many Krus or clans who in the past owned parts of land. Trikru being the tribe and land she originated from. She is stunning in every way. Piercing green eyes, a thick dark brown mane. Strong hands and taught muscles. A strong jaw line, face adorned with a gear between her brow, and black war paint across her eyes that makes even the most feared killer quake in his boots. Our valiant commander is driven, kind, brave, dedicated, loyal to her subjects, smart and calculated. She is loved and worshipped by everyone she rules over. A living god. They have been married for sixteen years. 

 

      It was eighteen years ago,(instead of being a king, Lexa preferred the title of commander) Commander Lexa and Queen Clarke of Wales (Also the Royal Architect), took the throne from the hands of Azgeda, and at a young age too. At the time of the take over Lexa was only twenty one years of age and Clarke twenty. During that time the Rule of Azgeda known forever in the history books as the Age of darkness and famine; and the Rule of the First Commander will forever be known as the Golden Years of Peace. This was the happiest the land has ever been, trade was smooth, food and fruits were plentiful, technology was becoming complex and unique. People celebrated everyday and every night, and even the birth rate was higher than it’s ever been in nearly a century. 

 

      There they sit on their thrones watching the festival. Petals dance in the air, their loyal subjects dance and sing their praises. They bring offerings to the Commander, Adornments for the Queen, and gifts to the princesses. This festival is for them, it is their sixteenth birthday. It is also they day they start learning about the process of becoming the next commander, when Lexa retires. The girls dance with the people and sing along side them, placing flower crowns on the heads of those they dance with, similar to the ones they are wearing. The flowers big and potent from recent summer’s harvest. They eventually try to get Raven, The royal engineer, and Anya, her grumpy wife, sister to the commander, royal general and advisor to the crown (Yes, she has a lot of titles) to dance with them. Seeing their daughters attempt to dance with their aunts bring big smiles to Lexa and Clarke’s face. Octavia, Anya’s lieutenant, and her husband Lincoln, Lexa’s cousin and the Captain of the naval forces laugh when one of the girls places a crown on Anya’s head, knowing she will humor her. Anya will never admit it but she spoils those girls, all they do is bat their pretty blue eyes and she melts, Clarke thinks it because she raised Lexa, and they look like her (Again Anya won’t admit that was true, whatever Lexa wanted, which wasn’t much, Anya would try to get it). It is a wonderful day. As the time passes everyone who was able to pack into the colosseum (designed by Clarke and built by Raven) stands when Lexa and Clarke gets up to address the crowd, signaling the time for the toast. Lexa’s booming voice calls over the stadium, able to be easily heard.

 

“Today is a proud moment for me, and I know for my queen as well. My daughters have reached an important milestone. A milestone where one, will not only prove to me that she will be able to take over the throne, but one of them must prove to you that she is the best equipped to take over. The years to come will be a great challenge, but a great honor. You both will do something great. Now in the words of our oath:” Lexa raises her chalice, the rest of the crowd joining with pride at the words Lexa addressed before the Battle against Azgeda. “Be strong my warriors, be wise, and be loyal always to the people across the kingdom. With these hands and our hearts we will obtain peace for years to come.”  

 

“HAIL THE CROWN, HAIL THE QUEEN, HAIL THE COMMANDER, HAIL THE COMMANDER, HAIL THE-” As Lexa sets her chalice down an arrow comes flying at her piercing her shoulder with such force it forced her back onto her throne chair. There is a hush that seems like an eternity but only mere moments of shock. Lexa gasps before gritting her teeth and ripping the arrow out of her arm. 

 

“LEXA!” Clarke yells throwing herself in front of her wife protecting her from any other arrows that are to follow, she reaches up and puts her thumb over her wound trying to stop the blood. 

 

“MOM!!” The princesses yell. A roar of anger and shock ripples across the crowd, everyone yelling to find the culprit, people running to the aid of their Commander others pulling their swords out ready for a fight and to defend their Commander to the death. Others running out of the colosseum, everyone witness is yelling. All of Polis is yelling.

 

“Raven take the princesses out of here!” Anya yells running towards Lexa as fast as she can. She grabs Lexa to pull her up as Clarke starts to move ahead of them. Lexa grabs a shield from the ground and throws it in time to deflect an arrow coming for Anya. They run to large heavy doors and Anya begins to shut them. When they are almost closed, two assassins run into view, Anya takes her spear and throws it killing one of them. Lexa grabs the bow and arrow from her sister’s back and fires it before the other can get release his shot. But it was too late, the assassin lets go when Lexa’s arrow pierces his eye. The arrow flies right in Clarke direction. A split second decision, and Lexa jumps in front of Clarke, the arrow connecting with her chest…

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day! Sorry it's short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my mistakes, and comment your thoughts like if I should continue, all that fun stuff!

 

————————————————

 

Twenty years earlier.

————————————————

 

 

Lexa wasn’t always known as the Great Commander of Peace, no, she had to spend years earning that title. Believe it or not Lexa was a slave. She was born a slave and as far as Azgeda was concerned she was going to die a slave. On a day in late June however life opened a door to the beginning of her greatness. She was bought by the Clan Griffen from Skaikru in Wales. Wales, Scotland, and Ireland was the territory given to the Griffen’s to rule over, and England was the heart of the Azgeda territory. 

 

—-

 

“MOVE YOUR ASSES SLAVES!” A slave master yells to the line of slaves shuffling in chains. A young blonde Noble around the age of eighteen sits with her mother, Abby, the princess of England and the adopted daughter of Queen Nia the ruler of Azgeda and all their lands. They sit in a small theatre in the balcony watching as the slaves line up on the stage. Clarke hates being here, but her mother drags her every year hoping she will pick a slave to serve her. Clarke hates taking slaves, she believes all people should be free. 

 

“I’m not doing this.” Clarke angrily whispers to her mother.

“Clarke you will pick one today.” Abby growls to her daughter. “I have put this off long enough.” 

 

“Fine I pick all of them, set them free.” Abi ignores her daughter and looks back up and waves for the next group of slaves to be brought in. The next group trudges in, A flash of a tattoo catches her eye. In the middle is a woman nothing more than skin, bones and slight muscle. Her hair dirty, her clothes mainly rags. Her eyes are lowered in a non confrontational way. There’s something about this woman. Almost as if every part of her being is screaming at her to get a closer look. Abby looks over at her daughter noting the silence and starts to wave for the next group.

 

“Wait!” Clarke says sharply. She gets up and makes her way down the stairs to the stage. Everyone looks up to watch her come close. Clarke in her blue gown and combat boots, which her mother hates, strides towards towards the woman in the middle. As Clarke gets within reach of the brown haired woman, she bows to Clarke in respect. 

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Lexa, your highness.” Lexa says with confidence meeting Clarke’s dull blue eyes with Lexa’s equally dull green ones, but Lexa’s has a certain hidden fire behind them. Almost as if she was a mighty bird being caged. However, a look Clarke understands. “And this is my sister Anya” Lexa nodded her head to her right. Clarke looks at Anya noting she looks slightly older than Lexa and just as beat up. Lexa was beautiful in every way. Something about this woman made Clarke want to free this woman, to have a connection with her. Clarke had to save her. Clarke motions for her mother to come down, and for the slaver to come over as well. 

 

“I want her…..” Clarke looks at Lexa who glances at her sister then back at her, pleading silently, hoping she can understands. Which she does. ”and her sister.”

 

The slaver runs his hand over his greasy beard humming. “What do you know about the Trikru clan?” The slaver asks Clarke.

 

“Not that much, why?”

 

“The legend goes that they have wolf spirits inside of them. No one really knows what it means, it is a well kept secret, but of what we do know is that a few of the women are intersex, meaning they are born with a penis and the ability to procreate but the rest of their anatomy is female, there are some males who can give birth… a bunch of freaks if you ask me. You don’t want any broken toys miss, I have other fine slaves you can choose from.”  Clarke lifts a eyebrow as if she’s wondering why that was important.

 

“I want them, thank you.” Clarke says with annoyance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone thank you for reading my new story. I was gone for a while because I was getting my life together again. I will try to update as much as I can but I still have summer classes and stuff to take care of as well. Let me know if you have any advice or just want to say hello, it is all appreciated!


End file.
